Wireless communication devices have become commonplace in society. The complexity of these devices has increased and many of the device's sophisticated features remain unused due to either the user being unaware that the features exist or the user simply not knowing how to use them.
Historically, the primary method used to learn about a device is by using a user's guide printed on paper. Paper user's guides are often bulky and can be expensive to produce and distribute. User's guides can also become obsolete if the software in the device is updated. Instructions regarding how to use a device are often provided in the user's guide in the form of a static list of steps to follow in order to accomplish a particular task. The user must keep track of the step they are on and which steps they have already performed. The user must also keep the user's guide available or memorize the instructions for future use. User's guides do not provide feedback to the user to confirm that the user has actually performed the step indicated. If the user makes a mistake, they may not realize it until they have completed all of the steps and the expected result is not obtained.